Aguaje
Aguaje is my OC. Do not use or edit without my permission.Align Left Appearance: Leaves and branches slap your face as you bound skillfully through the branches, chasing after your friends, who are just in front of you. Narrowly avoiding other fellow rainwings, you expertly navigate through the branches, avoiding vines and sharp branches and prickly leaves. A sudden flash of color catches your eye in mid bound, and you look over, spotting a beautiful flower for a split second before crashing into something that's not air. There was a sudden yelp and a ripping noise, but you can only see leaves and some flashes of color due to your eyes being upside down, and your tail clinging to the branch. "Watch where your going!" An angry voice shouts. It catches you by surprise because, 1. you thought you had run into a tree, and 2. most dragons you ran into didn't have that angry of a voice, even complete strangers. There was a small gasp, and then the angry voice sounded again. "Look what you did! That pouch took a whole week to make! Three moons, do you not have eyes? If it was Tamarin it'd be fine, but you have working eyes don't you?! Or should I take you to the healers hut?" At this point, your clamoring onto the branch, and the dragon who's speaking looks very odd indeed. Her scales swirled around like a violent storm, and splotches of red, black, dark red, orange and green were shown on her scales, as was other hints of colors, which were completely random, especially the yellow and rosy pink. There was also patches that were invisible, and no color stayed in one spot for more than a second. "What are you looking at?" She spat, glaring at you with a fierce intensity. "Uh, n-nothing." You answered quickly, looking up at her face, which was fixed in a fierce scowl. Her face was just the same as the rest of her body, well besides her eyes. Her eyes kept shifting from different yellows and oranges and amber, but it was less noticeable and gradual. "That's the way it should be." She hissed, snapping you out of your thoughts. She held herself up, her head high and her wings flared just a bit. There were pouches everywhere on this dragon. Two on her left arm, three on her right. Two pouches tightly slung on her neck, and five on her tail, which was thin, yes, but didn't curl like yours, or any other rainwing's did. Under her wings were six, three on each side and finally, two on her back left leg, all of them made from leaves. She had a tall, slim build, easily towering over you. Her horns were very long and curved down sharply near the ends. Her wings were huge! Although, smaller than a Skywings, they were big, and looked powerful. She folded them neatly to the sides as you muttered a small apology, but her scowl was still as powerful. Her gaze softened a bit as she looked a bit past you, finally breaking your gaze. You glanced behind you and saw that your tail was cut and bleeding."Come with me," She said, turning and bounding into the trees, with you behind her. Personality: Your talons hit the wood with a soft thump as you looked up and realized where you were. "Oh, no. I'm fine, the healers are probably bus-" She gave you a whack with her tail, which was surprisingly powerful. "Ow." You muttered as she started speaking, "Oh get in here, I'm not busy at all, three moons." She said, walking in. Suddenly, you realize you've seen this dragon briefly before when your friend had hurt them self by falling out of a tree (It was a Nightwing, of course). You had come to visit them and the previous healer had barked orders at a smaller version of this Rainwing. They had dissapeared and didn't come back out until you had left. "Sit," She hissed, flicking her tail at the floor as she turned and walked into another room. "Don't touch anything either," she hissed just before she passed through the large leaves that shielded the view into the other room. As you waited, you wondered how such an angry dragon could get in a position like this. She walked back into the room, carrying bandages and other things in her talons. Sitting by your tail, she began to treat the cut. "So, your the healer, right?" You asked, already knowing the answer. "Obviously," She muttered, not taking her eyes of what she was doing. There was a long moment of silence, and you didn't really know how to break it. Luckily, as you opened your mouth to say something stupid, she decided to speak at the same time. "You haven't heard of me, have you?" She said, more like a statement then a question. Without speaking, you shook your head, peering at her curiously. "Odd, usually I am pretty recognizable, most dragons know about me, and scowl or glare at me, just for something I can't help." She paused, glancing up at you for a brief moment. "They also give me looks like that." She spat, before turning back to her work. "They hated me, despite what nice things I did for them, despite how kind I was. Eventually, I learned to hate back, to scowl and hiss and insult them as they did to me. There were some nice ones, yes, but they never showed it in public, they never cared enough to try to help me." She paused, glaring into the ground for a solid 3 seconds before speaking again. "But suddenly, after Queen Glory became queen, I realized that not everyone was so bad. Her majesty saved me from exile at the very last moment, and I was so very grateful, and I still am, and then I met Gradient, then her friend Dart, and then the twins, Lemon and Orange. They showed me, that there are good dragons in the world. They let me talk, they never called me a freak, they showed me that I can relax." She paused again, before continuing, "Although, I can't relax around everyone...especially after what Orange did...." History: MAJOR SPOLIERS FOR AN UPCOMING FANFIC!!! PARTS THAT SPOIL MAJOR STUFF WILL BE IN BOLD!! Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg) Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Work In Progress